


Smile, red reaper

by Shi_no_tamashii



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Smile, Sorrow, Tears, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_tamashii/pseuds/Shi_no_tamashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late in the evening he would look in the mirror and lift his mask. Removing his makeup revealing a pale tired face. Everyone thought of him as annoying and tiresome but he didn’t care, Grell smiled anyway. No one knew his real self. His grey world he tried to paint red.<br/>Is Grell truly happy?</p><p>Also on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, red reaper

**Author's Note:**

> This’ actually something a lot of people do or think. And I wanted to express these feelings through an always smiling character and Grell was perfect for this!  
> Enjoy…or not ^^

He smiled. He smiled day in and day out. He flirted with almost every man but it wasn’t really for love. No, it was more for them to like him. As playful as he was, Grell fought to keep his smile as genuine as possible. Like he said before, he really was a great acto-…actress.  
Late in the evening he would look in the mirror and lift his mask. Removing his makeup revealing a pale tired face. Everyone thought of him as annoying and tiresome but he didn’t care, Grell smiled anyway. No one knew his real self. His grey world he tried to paint red. Red the color of blood, but also of love. Love he never received even as a human. Grell sighed as he thought about how his life looked like now. Could he keep this up? Would he ever go insane like the Grell he pretended to be? No, not like that Grell, that one was happy and careless. He knew he couldn’t find the same happiness like that red reaper he wished to be.  
Grell silently walked over to his bed, laying down he closed his eyes. If only they knew, if only they saw. Tears threatened to spill again, just like every night. Why didn’t anyone even try to understand him? Hours later, Grell cried himself to sleep.

The night passed on as dawn approached. He had forgotten to close the curtains and the sun was beaming directly on his face. He woke up to the light and stretched lazily, he sat up with a yawn. He stood up and went to prepare for the day. It was a day like any other. He’d shower, eat something small if anything, brush his teeth and apply his makeup. He practiced some smiles as if preparing for a play and soon was standing in front of the door. His life was one big play, all these years he played the role of a red reaper who could care less about what went on around him. He sighed silently before heading out. As usual, he was late. He knew it was a bad habit but the Grell he pretended to be didn’t care. He greeted William with a loud, “Hello, Will!” And ran up to him.

“You’re late,” William stated. As if Grell didn’t know already. Grell mentally rolled his eyes but kept smiling and ignoring the everyday ‘You’re late,’. How he wished to burst out in tears and be comforted by Will or just someone who would care. Grell hated to admit it, but he was lonely. He was lonely in this red-grey world of his and it hurt him to know no one would ever find him there in that dark corner he was pushed in years ago. Someday though, they would know. He knew he couldn’t hide himself forever. Until that day, Grell continued to smile.

THE END


End file.
